


Holo-Tagged

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [26]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dog Tags, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Reagan glanced up as Sarah walked into her quarters, a grin on her face and her arms behind her back.





	Holo-Tagged

Reagan glanced up as Sarah walked into her quarters, a grin on her face and her arms behind her back.

“I have a surprise for you.” She informed Reagan as she finished unlacing her boots.

“Please tell me it doesn’t involve leaving my quarters. I just got these things off.” Reagan groaned.

“You worry too much. Here.” Sarah said, revealing some holo tags and offering them to Reagan, who accepted them with a confused expression.

“You’re now officially a part of the Lyon’s Pride.” Sarah elaborated, sitting on the bed beside her.

“What about protocol?”

“I think we can make an exception.”

“So… are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Reagan asked.

"I don’t know, what are you thinking?” 

“It’s super cheesy…”

“For God’s sake Reagan, what are you thinking?”

“That we could switch holo tags… I get one of yours and you get one of mine, so we always have a part of eachother?” Reagan suggested, proffering her tags. Sarah’s expression softened and she took her own tags from her neck.

“Sure.” She agreed, removing one of her tags and clipping it onto Reagan’s chain. Reagan followed suit before putting hers around her neck and tucking it under her shirt.


End file.
